deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night, Mother
"Night, Mother" is the 21st episode of Devious Maids. Summary Nicholas asks Marisol a surprising question. Opal turns to Ethan for help. Genevieve invites Zoila and Javier over for dinner. Valentina gets caught in the crossfire of Evelyn and Adrian trying to outsmart each other. Carmen and Spence deal with Ty misbehaving. Lucinda and Rosie argue about her behavior. Plot Marisol receives a call in the morning telling her that Nick was hit by a car and is in hospital. She rushes downstairs to alert Opal, who's just been complained at by Ethan for using his car the previous night; when Ethan hears what happened, he puts two and two together and realizes what his mother did, but she gestures for him to keep his lips sealed as she drives Marisol to the hospital. While there, with Nick needing to go into intensive surgery that he might not come out of the next day, Marisol is asked by her fiancé if she will marry him prior to the surgery. She is taken aback considering all the doubts she has about him, but she can't find it in her heart to say no, and so she agrees, proceeding to summon the girls to the hospital. They think marrying Nick is a bad idea, with Zoila pointing out that he may have killed Dahlia, but ultimately the others convince her to go through with it. Rosie says that Marisol will quickly need to find something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue and Zoila adds that, if he killed his wife, she'll need something sharp. Meanwhile, Opal is back at the house searching for Nicholas' insurance information for Marisol when Ethan approaches her in order to confront her for what she did. She reveals that Nick was threatening to take Ethan out of his will, with Ethan not having known he was in there in the first place. He doesn't have any interest in becoming a rich man, but Opal maintains in response to her son's disgust that, while she might not be a good person, she is a good mother. Later, Ethan goes to her and, knowing how much she loves deals, assures that he won't go to the police about what she did to Nick so long as she promises to leave this mansion and his life for good. Opal, devastated, wonders what she's supposed to do, but, as Ethan points out, she's smart enough to get away with murder, therefore she should be smart enough to rent a condo. Adrian drops hints that he knows about Evelyn and Tony's affair and when the latter frets about this, his lover assures that her husband merely suspects, and, when he asks how they're supposed to make love, she imagines that they'll do it quietly. Valentina wonders why Adrian doesn't just confront his wife with what he knows, but he insists that he has to catch her in the unholy act so that her humiliation will be complete. Later, Evelyn receives a bouquet of roses which Valentina realizes have a camera attached; Evelyn duly comes to notice this and becomes aware of the act that cameras now fill her home. Since she has an audience though, she decides to put on a show, and so when Adrian leaves for his "appointment" (really just making Valentina drive around the corner while he watches the live camera feed), she and Tony make it look like they're about to have sex... before she simply asks him to take her shopping. Adrian makes Valentina follow the car, and she does, but, when Adrian finally catches Evelyn and Tony having sex in said car... he is devastated. He can't bring himself to let them know he is there, simply taken aback by his own sadness. Valentina feels sorry for her employer and offers to take him home. Carmen is asked by Spence to give a note to Rosie on his behalf, but she'd rather not get in the middle of things. Ty sees the two of them together again and continues in his belief that they're romantically involved, and so, later, when Carmen is making stew for dinner, he fills his uncle's bowl with cleaning fluid to make him sick. During dinner, when Carmen suggests that Spence host a swanky party to celebrate 20 years on his soap opera, Spence starts to feel ill and rushes to the bathroom. As they hear him throw up, Ty questions Carmen's earlier claim that elderly gentlemen are "distinguished". In the night, Spence grows so sick that Carmen has to take him to the hospital, and he later calls her to reveal that the doctors think he ingested cleaning fluid. Carmen doesn't understand why it was only in his bowl, which is when she starts to suspect Ty; she pretends to want to eat Spence's stew and, when Ty worriedly prevents her from doing so, she knows the truth. He professes his love for her and she is so upset by him that she storms out. Spence learns the truth and sends Ty back to live with his mother where he can get the help that he needs. He believes that Spence just wants Carmen all to himself but Spence makes clear that he and Carmen are not romantically involved, despite Ty's refusal to believe this. Only when he leaves does Carmen agree to step foot in the house again; once again she suggests that Spence host a party, all the while remaining happy that Ty is gone, but little do either of them know that Ty is in fact standing outside, watching them, stalking his love... Zoila keeps falling asleep at work thanks to she and Javier spending so many late nights together having sex, to Genevieve's joy. When she hears that Zoila is getting serious about this man, she insists that she meet him, and so Zoila invites Javi over for dinner the next night. She doesn't like to see her boss flirting with her boyfriend in the way that she does, going as far as to fondle his abs, and so when Genevieve claims to be 46, Zoila reveals the truth that she is in fact 61. Genevieve is livid and gets into an argument with her maid the next morning, but then she gets a phone call from the doctor and has to leave halfway through. Zoila finds this strange and reports her behavior to Javier, revealing that she depends upon her employer in ways she can't even explain, and Javier commends the fact that Zoila really loves her. Later, Genevieve reveals that there seems to be a problem with her kidneys: they're starting to shut down and she's going to have to go on dialysis, which could be life-threatening to someone of the age of 61. Zoila invites Genevieve out to dinner with Javier again, saying that the latter insisted because he has a little crush on her, and Genevieve tells her maid that the thing she likes best about her is that she always knows the exact right moment to lie to her. Rosie hears from Lucinda that Kenneth took his Power of Attorney away from her, and she blames Didi, calling her a "gold-digging whore". Miguel hears this and repeats the phrase at school, meaning Rosie is called in and told of her son's lewd language. She realizes that these bad phrases are coming from Lucinda and so, when she hears Lucinda using bad language again when trying to figure out just what is going on with her father's accounts, she confronts her about it, leading to a big argument. Didi, who earlier met with Reggie and had him tell her that he now has Kenneth's POA and that if she watches close enough then an opportunity to get Lucinda out of the house should present itself, watches as the argument unfolds, hearing Lucinda shout at Rosie for having the nerve to tell her how to speak in her own home. As soon as Didi leaves, however, the argument subsides and Lucinda apologizes, promising to watch her mouth around Miguel in the future. Didi has all she needs though to go to Kenneth and have him kick Lucinda out for abusing Rosie and making her want to quit, for Kenneth loves Rosie and that sweet little boy of hers. Lucinda blames Rosie for getting her kicked out of the house, having thought she was her friend, and Rosie complains to Reggie that she doesn't want Lucinda to leave. Reggie blames the situation on Didi and Rosie expresses that she wishes she was the one going away. As such, Reggie tells her to watch out, for an opportunity to get rid of her may just present itself. Opal shows up at the hospital on the afternoon of Marisol's wedding to Nick. She reveals that she's going to be moving out, but requests that Ethan still be allowed to live in the mansion, which Marisol is happy to agree to. She lets Opal know that she likes Ethan, who Opal claims is her everything, and in the end Marisol tells Opal that she's sorry the two of them couldn't be friends. Opal is sorry too, taking note of the difficult situation, and proceeds to watch as Marisol marries a hospitalized Nick. As she does, she flashes back to the night Dahlia died, recalling how Nick wanted to call the police but she stopped him, pointing out how this was the perfect time to strike a bargain. She then made clear that if Nicholas provided for she and Ethan for the rest of their lives then she wouldn't tell his friends and neighbors and he's a murderer, with Dahlia having told her everything about the death Nick covered up. Ultimately, the deal was struck, and the young Ethan watched from above, staring down at Dahlia's corpse as this happened. Nick wondered what Opal wanted him to say about Dahlia's passing, and she told him to say that she jumped. In the present, Marisol Suarez officially becomes Marisol Deering, and Opal bares witness to the union taking place. Trivia *Although credited, Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) is absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x08 (Night, Mother) Promo Devious Maids - 2x08 (Night, Mother) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 2x08 (Night, Mother) Sneak Peek 2 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 208 01.png Promo 208 02.png Promo 208 03.png Promo 208 04.png Promo 208 05.png Promo 208 06.png Promo 208 07.png Promo 208 08.png Promo 208 09.png Promo 208 10.png Promo 208 11.png Promo 208 12.png Promo 208 13.png Promo 208 14.png Promo 208 15.png Promo 208 16.png Promo 208 17.png Promo 208 18.png Promo 208 19.png Promo 208 20.png Promo 208 21.png Promo 208 22.png Promo 208 23.png Promo 208 24.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes